ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
3 Stegs to Heaven
3 Stegs to Heaven was an invertible robot that competed in Series 5 of Robot Wars and the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. It reached the Heat Final in Series 5, but lost its only battle in Extreme, an All-Stars match against Tornado, which necessitated modifications to its design before it entered Series 5. Its name was a pun on the phrase three steps to heaven, and also referred to the fact that it was the third in the Steg series of robots, after Series 3 Grand Finalist Steg-O-Saw-Us and Series 4 Semi-Finalist Steg 2. The robot's name came from a competition held in the original Robot Wars Magazine, as the Jurassic Park team did not want to simply call it Steg 3. The winning name, spelt as 3 Stegs 2 Heaven in the magazine, was coined by a seven-year-old boy known as Mark Coucher. 3 Stegs to Heaven was built after a split in the team saw Steg 2 be taken by team member Rob Heasman after Series 4. Robot History Extreme 1 In the first round of the All Stars Tournament, 3 Stegs to Heaven faced Series 4 Semi-Finalist Tornado. Here, it lost drive to its right hand side almost immediately, and was repeatedly slammed and pushed around the arena by Tornado. 3 Stegs to Heaven was then hoisted over the Flame Pit by Sir Killalot, with the Jurassic Park team clearly anticipating its defeat in their control pod. Dead Metal dragged 3 Stegs to Heaven to the Floor Flipper, which tossed it into the air, causing it to land upside-down and its blade to hit the floor, as 3 Stegs to Heaven did not have a top castor fitted. The impact broke the chain powering Since 3 Stegs to Heaven's blade, and the battle went to a judges' decision as Refbot failed to count it out. Needless to say, the judges ruled in favour of Tornado, eliminating 3 Stegs to Heaven from the All-Stars. 3 Stegs to Heaven was also due to compete in a Mayhem battle, in an attempt to qualify for one of the two Annihilators. However, the team withdrew from the Mayhem to concentrate on modifying the robot for Series 5. Series 5 3 Stegs to Heaven, seeded number 8, attacked the walkerbot Eleven in the first round, cutting the hydraulic pipe of Eleven, causing fluid to leak. However, 3 Stegs got caught on a cable, causing it to become stuck to Eleven. With neither robot able to move well, Refbot counted both machines out and gave the decision to the judges, who chose 3 Stegs To Heaven. It moved on to fight Tetanus in the second round of the Heat, where 3 Stegs had another scare as Tetanus easily pushed the seeded machine into the side grinders while 3 Stegs was unable to damage Tetanus. However, 3 Stegs sliced off one of Tetanus' prongs, but Tetanus lifted 3 Stegs off the ground in retaliation. However, 3 Stegs pulled away, and Tetanus had been immobilised, was counted out and pitted by Bash. This put the 8th seed through to fight Bigger Brother in the Heat Final, who flung 3 Stegs around the arena. However, Bigger Brother failed to get 3 Stegs out of the arena, before flipping Shunt instead. Sir Killalot grabbed 3 Stegs To Heaven and picked it up. After letting go, Bigger Brother lifted 3 Stegs To Heaven onto the side wall again. Refbot freed it though and Bigger Brother started to attack Sir Killalot. Bigger Brother tried to flip Sir Killalot from the side and rear. Bigger Brother turned 3 Stegs over once more before lifting it onto the side wall, where Refbot finally counted it out. Sir Killalot activated the pit and as Bigger Brother was pushing 3 Stegs To Heaven into the pit, Sir Killalot pushed the pair in and drove in himself. Sir Killalot was able to reverse out, and Bigger Brother was the heat winner. This was the only time that Team Jurassic failed to reach the semi-finals and would also end up being the team's final appearance. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Allstars Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Invertible Robots Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists Category:Robots that have forfeited Category:Combat Robots